We Are Indonesian!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Berawal dari bermacam jalur kehidupan yang membentuk karakterisasi masing-masing, hingga ketidaksengajaan mereka bertemu. Dari sinilah kisah mereka dimulai. Beralaskan tanah 4 musim negeri sakura, langkah demi langkah yang menciptakan cerita terjadi. (CROSSOVER, OC, AU)


**_Di sebuah daerah terpencil yang tersembunyi diantara perkotaan besar lainnya..._**

Pelajaran hari ini semakin lama semakin membuat Rasya jenuh. Apa-apaan ini? Serentetan pelajaran Sains yang _seharusnya_ berisi tentang pengetahuan alam, rumus-rumus tentang Gerak Lurus Beraturan-Gerak Lurus Berubah Beraturan, penghitungan jam seluruh dunia, dan sebangsanya yang berkaitan dengan alam raya justru malah berubah menjadi pelajaran tentang politik.

Kalau politiknya (hanya) bersangkutan dengan partai politik nasional (dan internasional) atau sejarah dunia _sih_ , Rasya (dan teman-teman sekelasnya) masih bisa menerima pelajaran. Hitung-hitung sebagai selingan, di tengah materi IPA yang padat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Alias pasti. Eksakta.

.

.

.

 _Lha_ ini apa!? Kurang ajar sekali gurunya menyangkut-pautkan pelajaran IPA (Fisika dan Biologi) dan IPS (Politik dan Sejarah) menjadi sebuah ceramah tentang betapa menyesalnya sang guru terlahir di negara Indonesia!

Ocehan sampah di tengah pelajaran, di hari yang suhunya panas menyiksa raga dan jiwa?

 _'Pak, bisa berhenti tidak? Bapak telah melenceng dari pelajaran yang seharusnya Bapak ajarkan...'_

Malas. Iris cokelat tua milik Rasya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas papan tulis. Pukul 14:46 WIB. _'Nggak bisa lebih cepat lagi?'_

Sungguh, saat ini Rasya dan tiga puluh lima manusia berseragam sama lainnya berharap agar bel pulang sekolah cepat berbunyi, mengakhiri bacotan tidak jelas dari sang guru yang menyebalkan ini.

 _'Please stop!'_

Rasya menelungkupkan kepalanya. Dia berniat untuk memejamkan mata, barang sepuluh atau lima belas menit.

Bel pulang sekolah harusnya berbunyi pukul 15:15 WIB.

Daripada terus mendengarkan ocehan bapak gurunya yang tidak berperikepelajaran IPA itu.

"Psst! Rasya!"

Rasya masih bergeming. Tetap di posisinya. Hanya sebuah panggilan dari seorang Maya Alisa, gadis Indo-Melayu yang lahir di Malaysia.

"Rasya!"

Lagi, yang dipanggil masih diam.

"Karasya! Pak Guru melihat ke arahmu!"

Nama panggilan versi lengkap Rasya disebut.

Barulah yang ketiga, Rasya tersentak, dan kemudian balik ke posisi duduk.

Benar, gurunya sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"Karasya Prasasthiputeri Dharma Kushnapaharani..." Suara berat memanggil nama lengkap. Nada marah yang mengiringi menambah aura membunuh sang guru yang barusan ingin dia santet.

Karasya—nama panggilan penuhnya segera mengangkat kepala. Sang guru di depan menerjangkan tatapan mata membunuh pada Karasya.

 _'Ah, shiet...'_

* * *

 **.°• INDONESIAN KARA •°.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mempersembahkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers** (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_.

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo** (c) _MD Entertainment_.

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi (kecuali OCs) adalah milik dari pemilik dan perusahaan yang telah dicantumkan.

.

Crossover:

 **》WE** **ARE IND(ONE)SIA 《**

.

 **Rated:** T (R13). **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, Romance. **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Note(s):** OC, OOC, AU, etc.

 **-Indonesia; 01/06/2017-**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Hujan, turun secara tidak diundang. Para siswa yang menunggu jemputan dan angkutan umum terpaksa (dan memang harus) menunggu.

Berdiang di halte, di dalam area sekolah, dan dimanapun asalkan hujan tidak menerjang mereka.

Barangkali ada yang merutuk di dalam hati, memghentak-hentakkan kaki, dan berpasrah diri pada saat ini.

Hujan bukannya berhenti, namun justru malah semakin deras saja. Rinai-rinai hujan membanjiri jalanan, terus begitu, hingga hujan berhenti.

Nah, itu dia. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan hujan ini akan berhenti.

Adelya terus-menerus mondar-mandir di halte. Sudah berkali-kali dia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul berapa ini? Jam tangan itu menujukkan angka 16:57 WIB. Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya Adelya menunggu.

'Mein gott, _tidak bisakah hujan berhenti?'_

Netranya terus melirik pada jalanan yang telah basah oleh hujan. Harap-harap ada angkutan umum yang lewat untuk mengantarkannya pulang, meskipun Adelya tahu itu sangat mustahil.

Lirikan lagi pada jam tangan. Ini sudah pukul lima sore.

Adelya pasrah, sebaiknya menunggu hujan berhenti dan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya.

"Huh..." Tidak ada pilihan lain, ya sudahlah...

Helaan nafas. "Tolonglah..."

 ** _Kasambung ing sakliyane bagiyan._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Tunggu, ff macam apa ini? Ah, sudahlah! Layangkan review anda, terima kasih sudah mampir, _and have a nice day!_

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
